Thomoeda off Lain
by Yumi sensei 'chan
Summary: Kagome vivia uma vida normal como td mundo, qndo completa 14 anos, sua vida muda, ela se muda para uma nova cidade e uma nova escola...(aff pessimo resumo u.u")
1. Mudança

Sou Kagome Higurashi, tenho 14 anos, meu estilo de me vestir é gótico e o único bichinho de estimação que eu tinha era um peixinho escuro, que minha irmã Rin matou, para min tudo bem, não gostava dele mesmo, afinal foi um presente que nem pedi para ganhar. Estou me mudando para uma cidade nova, claro que ficarei com saudades de meus amigos de minha antiga moradia, mas vou me acostumar, quando eu estiver com saudade é só eu escrever uma carta ou até mandar um e-mail quem sabe. Hum...Pela resposta de minha mãe para a pergunta de irmã, já estamos quase chegando...

Mamãe, já...- Rin mal completou sua pergunta quando minha mãe respondeu.

Chegamos! Bem-Vindos a nova casa de vocês!

Rin foi a primeira a sair do carro e correr pelo longo jardim de nossa nova casa, logo depois eu e minha mãe. Assim que minha mãe abriu a porta de casa, sai espiando-a toda, chão a teto, sala a cozinha, banheiro a banheiro, quarto a quarto. Nossos quartos ficavam no andar de cima, a casa era tão grande que parecia uma mansão, a diferença é que ainda não havia um milhão de empregados. Entrei no meu quarto, era exatamente como eu queria: o teto era vermelho sangue e as paredes pretas. Fui para o jardim enquanto a casa ia sendo mobiliada, como ainda estava no começo do dia, seria o suficiente para mobiliar metade da casa. O jardim era grande e longo, havia um canto onde havia varias arvores de flor de cerejeira e um pequeno lago, a grama era bem cortada e tingia um verde claro fantástico. Em vários cantos do jardim havia flores de todos os tipos: violetas, cravos silvestres e tinha ate um canto reservado de rosas lindas.

Quando já era de tarde, depois de comer uns sanduíches que minha mãe fez para eu e Rin, fui andar pelo nosso bairro. As ruas eram calmas e havia um estranho silencio naquela rua, não havia crianças brincando e gente conversando, como era no meu antigo bairro, quero dizer, ainda bem, porque não gosto muito de barulho. Andando mais para frente vi uma garota usando um estilo gótico como o meu, usava uma corrente de cinco pontas como a minha em volta de seu pescoço! Além disso, usava uma saia tipo escocesa e uma camisa preta, com algo escrito que não deu para ler, também usava um all star como o meu, sendo que o dela era o "tipo bota". Logo que ela estava saindo de casa, na pressa, tropeçou e deixou alguns dos livros que estava carregando cair no chão. Logo vi que ela precisava de ajuda, e não dei outra fui lá.

Olá...- Eu disse para a garota que estava pegando os livros, me abaixando para catá-los também.

Oi...não precisava pegar os livros, mas obrigada mesmo assim. – Agradeceu a garota.

Você está com pressa? É que sou nova por aqui sabe e... – Mal terminei minha fala quando a garota respondeu.

Você deve a garota que acaba de se mudar, muito prazer, meu nome é Sango Yakinira. Estava com um pouco de pressa sim, mas dá pra fazer isso outro dia. – Disse dando me um sorriso.

Sou Kagome Higurashi, me desculpe se te atrapalhei...

Não se preocupe, não era muito importante. Se quiser posso te mostrar um pouco da cidade ou pelos menos de todo o bairro.

Todo o bairro está bom, a cidade deixa para outro dia.

Ok, como quiser.

Sango me mostrou o bairro inteiro, as pessoas que moravam em cada casa, cada uma pior que a outra, dávamos gargalhadas a cada casa que passava, ela também me mostrou uma pracinha ali perto, onde havia todo tipo de gente: de pattys ate rockeiros. Logo já eram cinco horas da tarde, e já estamos na frente de minha casa.

Tchau Sango! Até mais!

Tchau Kagome, agente se vê! – Disse ela se despedindo e indo rumo a sua casa.

Entrei em casa, deixando meus sapatos na porta, e andei pela casa de meia, até a cozinha, onde minha mãe se encontrava.

Olá filha andou muito pelo bairro? – perguntou minha mãe.

É, andei...e conheci uma menina do bairro.

Que bom filha. – Respondeu minha mãe em um sorriso.

Logo depois jantei junto a Nadeshiko, minha mãe e a Rin, minha pequena irmã. Quando terminei o jantar, fui para o meu quarto e deitei em minha cama para descansar. Foi ai que escutei um "toc toc" na porta e respondi com um "pode entrar". Era minha mãe.

Oi mamãe...

Kagome, querida, temos que conversar sobre a sua nova escola que lhe falei lembra?

Ah a nova escola, eu esqueci de dizer a vocês, mas não sou uma pessoa normal, tenho, como posso dizer assim, o "dom" para ser bruxa, e aos 14 anos, as garotas da minha idade são transferidas para uma escola desse tipo de ensino(as escolas são diferentes, dependente do seu país) para aprender a controlar seus poderes e outras coisas mais.

Ah sim, o que tem ela?

Bom você já tem 14 anos, e daqui a duas semanas você ira para a escola Thomoeda, que fica bem escondida de humanos normais.-Disse minha mãe, e ai continuou:

Ainda temos que comprar os livros e o uniforme, você vai lá amanha comigo querendo ou não.-Terminou ela antes que eu pudesse dar a MINHA resposta -.-".

Tá...-Dei minha resposta final antes dela se levantar da minha cama onde estava sentada e fechar a porta ao passar.

Me deitei e fiquei olhando para o teto pensando em como seria minha vida...Passaria um ano dentro daquela escola.Seria diferente da vida que tenho agora, amigos diferentes, mundo diferente. Adormeci em meus pensamentos...

OOOoOOoOOoO

Oie gente! Foi mal naum continuar akela fic de shaman king eh ki eu escrevi o 3 cap no pc do meu pai e ele apagou ai dexei pra lá. XD efim espero que tenhaum gostado dessa nova fic! Ate mais kissu!


	2. Beco do Travesso

**Oix gente! Gostaraum do primeiro cap? Aki vai outro...ah vai demora um pouco pra eu poder postar o próximo pq fikei de recuperação e tenhu ki studar xP. E eu já tava com minha mãe no meu peh essa semana xD.**

Capítulo 2 – Beco do Travesso 

Acordei cedo com minha mãe puxando meu pé, tentando me tirar de minha amada caminha...

Vamos acorde Kagome! Ou não dará tempo de comprar tudo hoje! – Disse minha mãe quando a olhei com uma cara de "quero dormir mais".

Comprar o que...? Ainda são 7:30 da manhã! – Reclamei.

Comprar seu material moça! Sinceramente, não sei como fará para assistir as aulas! – Revidou mamãe à minha reclamação.

Anha...ah é mesmo...--

Agora se arrume rápido, não temos muito tempo, abre as 8:00 horas e fecha somente as 15:00. – Terminou ela, fechando a porta.

Me levantei para trancar a porta e tirar a roupa para um banho. Após um bom banho quente, me arrumei, vesti uma camisa de manga comprida preta, uma saia também preta e botinhas all star, da cor original. Botei umas correntes em volta do pescoço, uma delas a minha favorita: a estrela de cinco pontas com um circulo em volta, que é um símbolo wicca. "Joguei" umas correntes na saia, maquiagem pesada, e ajeitei meu pircing de estrelinha no alto da orelha com um fina corrente ligada ao brinco do segundo furo que também era de estrelinha. Estava pronta para ir.

Desci para tomar café da manha e Rin, sabe se lá por que, já estava acordada tomando seus sucrilhos com leite. Sentei me na cadeira da ponta do lado esquerdo, sabe, costume.

Aí pirralha, por que ta acordada essa hora? – Perguntei de forma "normal" (sabe cume, é irmã...) para Rin.

É culpa sua eu ta acordada u.ú

Como assim, ô garota?

Com você gritando "QUERO DORMIIIIR!", não tinha como eu dormir...

Não é culpa minha se você acorda rápido...ò.o

Hunf...

Terminei meu misto quente com suco de laranja e sai da mesa dando um "murrinho" na cabeça da Rin, deu pra escutar um "Ai" de resposta, que me deixou satisfeita. Fui para a garagem esperar minha mãe.

BORA MÃE! TO PRONTA! – Gritei para ela encostada no carro. Cinco minutos depois estávamos dentro do carro saindo deixando Rin e a babá em casa.

Uns trinta minutos depois chegamos no tal lugar. Era apinhado de gente que não parava de entrar e sair das lojas, além de deixar as ruas lotadas. Na entrada da rua havia uma placa que tinha os dizeres: Beco do Travesso. Assim que chegamos fomos numa loja para comprar meu uniforme, que era, para as meninas, uma saia preta com uma blusa de manga comprida branca com o símbolo da escola no peito da blusa e o tênis poderia ser qual quer um que você quisesse. Quando saímos da loja, minha mãe encontrou uma amiga dela fazendo compras com a filha também, não fui com a cara da menina, muito fresca. Quando olhava distraidamente para os lados, observando as grandes lojas, reconheci uma pessoa um pouco mais a frente onde estávamos.

SANGOO! – Gritei para ver se ela escutava. Sango se virou para min e deu "oi" correndo em minha direção.

Kagome!

Sango!

O que você está fazendo aqui! – Dissemos as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Vou entrar esse ano na escola Thomoeda off Lain, e estou comprando as coisas. – Respondi.

Que bom! Eu também! -Disse Sango e continuou – O que acha de fazermos isso juntas?

Ótima idéia, espera aqui pegar a grana com minha mãe.

Ok.

Ei mãe, sabe aquela garota que conheci ontem? Encontrei com ela e vamos fazer a compra de materiais juntas, me da a grana aí...-Disse enquanto minha mãe me dava o dinheiro e lista – Ah! E me da dinheiro para comprar um novo bicho de estimação, pra compensar o que a Rin fez ao fuzi.

Fuzi? – Perguntou minha mãe com cara de quem não se lembra.

É, aquele peixe que a Rin matou.

Ah sim, tome aqui.

Valeu mãe.

E sai dali com sango do meu lado. De primeira fomos comprar os livros na Águia Livros, compramos o livro "Aprenda a ser você mesma" de Faragundes alguma coisa, os autores nem importa, não vai ser útil saber quem escreveu os livros mesmo, depois pegamos outros livros que continha na lista, como "Linha nas poções" ou "Fluxo mágico" e outros. Saímos da livraria para a papelaria "Magix", mas esse povo não tem criatividade pra nome mesmo eim, ô santa paciência ù.u. Comprados todo o necessário, aquela coisa de cadernos, canetas, lápis, borrachas, etc. Depois fomos na ultima loja da nossa lista: Caldeirões e poções. Fomos rápidas, cada uma escolheu seu caldeirão e terminamos a lista. Agora o resto só falta um lugar antes de ficar a grana da sobra: A loja de bichos para estimação, onde compraria o meu novo bichinho, a "Pet nanimo", finalmente um nome decente u.u. Entramos, havia milhões de opções para escolher, tinha de gato ate cobras. E nós fomos na parte das cobras, espécies variadas...Você deve estar se perguntando, por que eu escolheria uma cobra como estimação! Simples: tenho paixão por cobras.

Olha só que linda essa verde com losângulos negros. – Comentou Sango.

É...mais gostei mais dessa – Disse eu apontando para uma que era totalmente negra – Uma manba negra...gostei. – Falei lendo uma placa, que dizia também que o veneno fora todo retirado, para não ferir o dono que, no seria eu.

Dizem que você tem que ter o dom de falar com as cobras, para se entender com elas – Comentou Sango – eu não preciso me preocupar, tenho esse dom.

Então não vou ter problemas com essa aí, afinal, também possuo esse dom, descobri quando eu tinha 9 anos, quando uma cobra tentou atacar minha irmã onde morávamos...

Então leva essa ai mesmo, acho que ela tem a sua cara. – Respondeu Sango em um sorriso.

Vai levar qual menina? – Perguntou uma funcionária da loja.

A manba negra. – Respondi para a funcionária.

Em resposta, esta pegou o aquário e retirou a cobra, colocando-a em uma caixa.

Vai levar agora mocinha? – Perguntou a ela.

A senhora poderia guardar para min e mais tarde passo aqui? – Afirmei mais do que perguntei.

Claro.

Eu e Sango saímos da loja, agora com a grana de sobra, ou seja, poderíamos gastar em coisas pessoais, o que era a melhor parte. Primeiramente procuramos um local para almoçar, por que já era meio-dia e fome tava grande. Comemos numa lanchonete, estilo Mc Donald's, o tradicional hambúrguer com fritas e coca.

Já compramos tudo mesmo? Verifica ai... – Pediu Sango, só para verificar.

Er...Deixa eu ver aqui – Disse eu pegando a lista dos materiais. Passei meu dedo ate chegar ao último – Ih, Sango, ainda tem uma última coisa que agente precisa comprar sim, olha aqui... – Falei, apontado para o último item da lista.

Nossa é mesmo, por isso que eu sempre verifico. – Disse Sango em resposta.

Então vamos só acabar o nosso lanche aqui e vamos comprar o troço. – Terminei eu.

Quando acabamos de comer, fomos a procura da tal loja, procuramos e perguntamos para uma galera de gente, ate que finalmente achamos, ficava no final do outro lado do "Beco do Travesso". Chegamos lá, a loja era incrível, vocês devem estar curiosos para saberem o que é o tal item não é? Pois é...o item é...são alias, objetos ninjas. Enfim, o nome da loja era Black Ice, traduzindo: Gelo negro, legal não é? Também achei u.u. Voltando, a loja tinha roupas super shows, só tinha coisa ninja, tinha aquelas estrelinhas ninjas, (N/A Num sei o nome das coisa, se alguém souber o nome dessas coisas ninjas me avisem viu? xD), correntes com umas espadinhas afiadas na ponta, aquelas mini faquinhas, e os instrumentos mais estranhos, tinha de coisas grandonas ate umas pequeninas, e tinha também vários líquidos em potizinhos, havia um canto com as roupas, como eu falei antes, são só roupas ninjas e tinha um lugar no meio das roupas com uniformes ninjas, onde um dos era da minha escola. Eu e sango pegamos os itens pedidos: Aquelas estrelinhas e aquelas mini faquinhas e o uniforme.

Agora sim! – Verifiquei a lista quando saímos da loja – Já compramos tudo e fico o dinheiro da sobra, e olha que não sobrou pouco!

Vamos aproveitar! - Comemorou Sango – Que tal agente ir naquela loja, a...- Pensou Sango por um segundo para pensar o nome da loja – aquela de colares, pingentes, pulseiras, e outras coisa a Violetas de Inverno?

Boa idéia, bora sim. – Respondi eu.

Voltamos para o outro lado do Beco do Travesso e fomos na loja. Entramos lá, tava cheio de jovens rockeiros, góticos, metaleiros e esse tipo de gente. Sango foi direto para as pulseiras, e eu fui ver os colares, uma pedra roxa me atraiu muito e ela brilhava intensamente, eu achei estranho, porque eu era a única que estava prestando atenção a uma jóia que brilhava ela por 3 reais e Sango comprou as pulseiras dela. Depois de comprarmos algumas besteirinhas, nos encontramos com a minha mãe, pegamos minha cobra e Sango foi de carona comigo, já que ela veio fazer tudo sozinha. Chegamos no bairro me despedi de Sango e entrei no meu quarto, exausta cai na cama e fiquei deitada ate que adormeci com aquelas roupas mesmo.

OoOOoOOoooOOOOoO

Finalmente o segundo capitulo! To avisando, pode demorar um poukinho pa eu posta o próximo cap, desculpem o atraso ai viu? E muito obrigado por td mundo que me mandou revivews, pq eh isso que me da forças pra seguir em frente! XD.

**Agora respondendo as revivews ai...u.u**

**Ally Hatake: Nun so gótica naum, mais tbm curto coisa gótica e tenhu msn sim! O end eh: e falo /- japonês, so sei coisa básica msm xD.**

**Lokinha: ... xD**

**Serennity Princess: Vlw! Que bom que vc ta gostando pode dexar vo da uma passadinha la na sua fic! XD.**

**Ai taum as respostas! Te mais gente! Kissu! Ja ne!**


	3. Quase la xD

**Oi genti, foi mal um super atraso, naum vo mentir, o motivo de n ter escrito a fic, foi ki o pc foi reformado e o idiota do felipe(amigo meu ki sempre reforma os pcs aki em casa), naum salvo o cap 3 da fic, e dps eu fikei com uma hiper preguiça de começar tudo de novo --... Mais agora to tentando volta a minha preciosa fic uu".**

**Capitulo 3 – Thomoeda off Lain**

As duas semanas se passaram tão rápido que nem percebi. Durante essas duas semanas, a Sango me levou para conhecer a cidade. Mesmo eu sabendo que só voltaria para aquela cidade dali a um ano, eu tava a fim de conhecê-la. Depois que Sango terminou de me mostrar o local, fomos pra minha casa. Lá agente ficou conversando sobre como seria a escola em que estudaríamos, discutimos sobre algumas coisas pelo o que eu ouvi de minha mãe e Sango ouviu falar de seus parentes que estudaram lá e os que ainda estudam. Quando terminamos de conversar e discutir sobre vários assuntos, Sango se despediu de min e arrumei minha mala. Quanto a minha cobra, deixa-a no vidro em que veio, mas acho que vou pedir para entregarem ela na minha escola, será que da? Bom, só vou saber isso amanha, quando minha mãe me acordar para embarcar. Falando em embarcar...Como será que eu vou para esse tal e Thomoeda? Será de trem... Avião.. ÔNIBUS! Acho que só vou saber amanha, principalmente por que, minha mãe nunca me falou como era, por que queria que fosse "surpresa"...

Depois de terminar de arrumar meu malão (como é muita coisa, não iria caber em uma mala só e eu teria que levar mais de uma, ai coloquei tudo logo num malão p) e verificar se eu não havia esquecido nada, fui tomar um bom banho, botei meu pijama preto de luazinhas braças(sei que não lá muito dark, mais é fofinho ), coloquei o despertador para tocar as 6:30 da manhã, mesmo sabendo que iria joga-lo pela janela, e só então fui dormir.

PI PI PI PI PI PI PI! PIPIPIPI PIPIPIPI! PIIIIIIIIIIIII! CRASH!

-Porcaria de despertador -- - Comentei com voz de sono, jogando-o pela janela. E voltei a dormir.

Essa meia dormida demorou não menos que 10 minutos, mas foram bons 10 minutos, pelo menos dormi 10 minutos hoje, ta bom, já chega de 10 MINUTOS, certo? Meu querido sono de 10 minutos, ok essa é a ultima vez juro... Foram interrompidos pela minha mãe, que veio me acordar, para eu me arrumar para ir a minha nova escola. Cara, não tava agüentando de curiosidade sobre esse lugar, que apesar desse pensamento, não deu para levantar rapidamente da cama, então levantei devagar mesmo. Desci para tomar o café da manhã, quando terminei, perguntei a minha mãe se dava para ela encomendar minha cobra depois para a escola, como ela disse sim, aproveitei pra ela mandar encomendar o caldeirão também, por que não to a fim de levar um malão pesado e um caldeirão pra cobrir minha visão ù.u. Subi de volta ao meu quarto, fechei a porta, e tomei meu banho matinal. Arrumei-me com uma roupa normal, para depois me trocar quando for a escola, por que na carta que recebi na semana passada com um aviso de que o ano letivo começaria dali a uma semana, lembrava que devia vir com roupa normal e depois colocar o uniforme, que era para "disfarçar" aos trouxas(é como chamamos humanos normais, que nome mais bobo não é? Mais é assim uu). Coloquei uma roupa simples não muito exagerada no meu visual dark, só um jeans, uma blusa preta, com um all star e relógio, nem correntes tava usando.

Quando tava descendo as escadas para por as coisas no carro, Sango já estava a minha espera. Não contei né? Mais eu e Sango combinamos ontem, quando voltamos, que iramos juntas. Ela já tinha colocado o malão dela no carro, e disse que também iria mandar o caldeirão dela depois, para a escola, quando perguntei. Agora só o que faltava era minha mãe por o pé no acelerador, foi o que ela fez quando entramos, após ter trancado a casa, claro que a Rin estava com agente, não da pra deixar uma criança de 9 anos sozinha em casa né?

Saindo de casa as 08 horas e 30 minutos, passamos meia hora(tempo de nos deixar no local de embarque), só conversando novamente sobre o Thomoeda, chegando lá as 9:00 horas. Estávamos numa estação de trem.

-Quer dizer então que vamos de trem? – Afirmei mais do que perguntei.

-É... Mais ou menos isso – Respondeu minha mãe – Sigam - me.

Eu e Sango nos entreolhamos, intrigadas. Ela nos levou em uma parte da estação mais afastada dos olhares das pessoas, chegando lá, entramos em uma sala, onde havia vários bruxos, vestidos de trouxas, entrando, creio eu, em uma espécie de portal. Simplesmente entravam em uma parede e desapareciam, um por um, ate chegar nossa vez. Sango foi primeiro, com um pouco mais de coragem, fechei os olhos e fui logo depois. Pensei que iria colidir com a parede e fazer papel de idiota, mas quando abri os olhos, me encontrei em uma praia, com vários outros bruxos, tinha gente de tudo quanto é idade, significando que não era só alunos que estavam presentes ali, mais sim, pais, professores, e outros. Logo depois, atrás de nós, surgiu minha mãe, o pai de Sango (O cara é maior alto, ombros largos e forte oO) e a mãe de Sango(parecida com a própria), junto com o irmãozinho da Sango, o Kohaku, que tinha a mesma idade da Rin, 9 anos. Ele tava abraçado com a Sango, choramingando coisa do tipo "Mana... Vou te ver outra vez?" e essas coisas. Foi ai que uma coisa me intrigou: Como é que faziam para impedir qualquer trouxa de entrar ali, foi o que perguntei a minha mãe(eu sempre pergunto quase tudo a ela, porque é a única pessoa que conheço bem que tem experiência nesse tipo de coisa).

-Não se preocupe, Kagome, o responsável pela nossa entrada enfeitiçou a maçaneta anti-trouxas, para que, se um deles seja curioso para querer entrar na sala, assim que ele toca a maçaneta, se lembra de alguma coisa importante que tinha que fazer ou outras coisas parecidas. – Explicou minha mãe.

-Ah ta, agora deu pra entender, valeu mãe – Respondi.

Mas agora que me toquei... Estávamos em uma praia, isso significava que iríamos de navio... Peraí, mas o que tem a ver ESTAÇAO DE TREM com um NAVIO! Cara esse povo tem uma cabeça que não entendo --. Uns 20 navios super gigantes apareceram ali na praia e já havia alguns (muitos) bruxos botando as malas e outras bagagens nos navios. Aos poucos as pessoas iam entrando ali, com irmãozinhos chorando e pais se despedindo. Sango deu um beijinho na bochecha de seu irmão e subimos a bordo. Quando todos os alunos já estavam nos respectivos navios, eles(os navios) partiram.

De acordo com o aviso dado, estamos indo em direção ao norte, e que só chegaríamos em Thomoeda ao anoitecer. O navio era enorme, uns montes de cabecinhas de 14 anos aos 16 anos se amontoavam no navio em que estávamos, umas conversando sobre o que esperariam em Thomoeda, outras já reclamando de professores chatos e elogiando os legais. No andar de baixo, parecia uma casa, tinha banheiros, sala, alguns quartos para quem quisesse tirar um cochilo, um mesa longa, onde havia gente sentada nas cadeiras conversando e algumas desenhando e escrevendo... Tinha ate cozinha! Mas era privada p. Depois de fuçar todo o navio, tentei encontrar a Sango no meio daquela galera ali. Encontrei-a conversando com uma garota de cabelos negros preso em um coque, com olhos vermelhos, usando brincos de prata em forma de lua.

-Sango finalmente te achei – Disse quando cheguei nela.

-Oi Kagome! Onde você se meteu? – Respondeu Sango – Essa daqui é a Kagura, ela vai estar na terceira série este ano.

-Oi prazer! Sou Higurashi Kagome.- Apresentei-me.

-Prazer, Yokihame Kagura. – Disse ela em resposta - Esse é o primeiro ano de vocês em Thomoeda não é?

-É sim. – Respondi, com Sango apenas confirmando com a cabeça.

-Vocês vão adorar Thomoeda, lá é o máximo n.n.

-Pelo o que ouvimos falar, deve ser mesmo – Comentou Sango.

E assim continuamos a conversa, depois de um tempo conversando com Kagura, eu e Sango fomos andar pelo navio, sentamos em um fofo sofá no andar de cima, conversando vários assuntos, tanto de Thomoeda, como seria as semanas que passaríamos lá, como também sobre os garotos. Avistávamos cada gato xD... Passado um pouco do tempo uma mulher passou com um carrinho de comida, onde tinha de barras nutritivas a doces, eu e Sango compramos umas barrinhas, uns daqueles sucos em caixa, geladinho, e vários docinhos. Com o passar do tempo anoiteceu e logo já estávamos perto de Thomoeda.

-Olha lá Kagome! Uma ilha! Deve ser lá que está a escola! – Disse Sango, quando o navio atravessava um nevoeiro(**eh assim ki se escreve! O.o**).

-Nossa e que ilha eim! - Falei em resposta, vendo o tamanho da ilha avistada. E olha...Não podia ser chamada de pequena mesmo! A ilha deveria ser praticamente do tamanho de, sei lá, um estado...!

-E vão ficar ainda mais surpresas, com o tamanho da escola n.n/ - Comento Kagura, que nos deu um susto, pois apareceu por trás de surpresa...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o**

**Terminei esse cap...Gomen de novo por terem esperado tanto por ele(Angels sua inrresponsavel uu).Agora respondendo revivews:**

**Lori Nakamura: Oi brigadaum pelo revivew, ki bom ki vc tava gostando dela xD. Agora ki a fic volto a ativa da pa ler ela xD, eu tbm adoro bruxaria n.n/.**

**Bellynha: Ainda nun deu pa xegar a escola, mais no próximo ela entra com certeza .**

**Ju-Sng: Pra falar a verdade, alem de harry potter, essa fic foi inspirada atravéz de uma porrada de coisa xD. Ate de naruto e full metal alchemist xD.**

**Mk-chan: Nhá...isso eh surpresa xD.**

**Nana-PaesLeme: Claro, sem romance nem da xD.**

**Bom eh so isso msm to indo gente! Bjux xD! **


End file.
